The present disclosure relates to a washing machine and a method for controlling the same.
In general, a washing machine includes a tub which stores wash water and a drum which is rotatably provided in the tub to store clothing or the like (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”), and washes and spin-dries the laundry according to the rotation of the drum.
A washing machine may be classified into a top loading type washing machine in which a drum rotates around a vertical axis extending in a vertical direction such that laundry is loaded from the top of the washing machine, and a front loading type washing machine in which a drum rotates around a horizontal axis extending in a horizontal direction such that laundry is loaded from the front of the washing machine.
The top loading type washing machine may be largely classified into an agitator type washing machine and a pulsator type washing machine. The agitator type washing machine washes laundry by rotating a washing rod that is vertically erected at a center of a drum, and the pulsator type washing machine washes laundry by rotating a drum or a disk-shaped pulsator or drum disposed under the drum.
The front loading type washing machine is generally called a drum washing machine and includes a lifter on an inner peripheral surface of a drum. The front loading type washing machine performs washing in such a manner that the lifter lifts and drops laundry as the drum rotates.
A washing machine includes a water supply device that supplies water to a tub, and a water drainage device that drains wash water after washing, rinsing, and spin-drying.
In the case of an existing washing machine, since wash water is frozen in an environment such as winter season in which outdoor temperature falls below 0 degrees, a water supply device or a water drainage device may not operate normally.
In particular, when residual water exists in drainage ports of the water drainage device and the tub, the residual water may be frozen. If the residual water is frozen, water may not be drained out from the drum washing machine.
If the freeze makes water drainage impossible, a user has to directly pour hot water into the drum washing machine so as to unfreeze water. Thus, there is a risk that the user will be scalded, and the user feels inconvenient.
Related prior art information is as follows.
Patent Application Publication Number (Publication Date): 10-2012-0012217 (Feb. 29, 2012)
Title of the Invention: WASHING MACHINE AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING THE SAME
The prior art document discloses a freeze protection operation of operating a heater by comparing a set temperature with a temperature sensed by a temperature sensor.
However, in a case where a main body of a washing machine is installed inclined at a predetermined angle with respect to the ground, or a tub is disposed inclined at a predetermined angle with respect to the ground, if residual water exists in the tub and a temperature sensor is disposed adjacent to a heater, the temperature sensor completely sinks under water, but a part of the heater may not sink under water.
In this case, if the heater is operated by determining freeze or non-freeze based on only the temperature sensed by the temperature sensor as disclosed in the prior art document, a part of the heater that does not sink under water may be overheated to cause a fire.
Therefore, if the freeze or non-freeze is sensed through the temperature sensor, there is a risk that misjudges the freeze or non-freeze. This misjudgment may cause erroneous operations.